Mesmo que mude
by Carol Mild
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS. Bella o ama, mas será capaz de perdoa-lo?


Hii, people!

Beeem, essa fic é da minha BFF, Maria Laura.

E como eu amei demais a fic e ela tem muita vergonha de postar, decidi coloca ela aqui. Ou seja, os elogios vão para ela e não para mim.

Reviews please!

A chuva caia grossa, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor ao chocar-se com os enormes vidros da sala de estar, fazendo Bella agradecer por ter chego antes. Tirou os saltos e caminhou sobre o linóleo branco apenas ouvindo o barulho ate o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e despiu-se.

A água penetrava sua pele e parecia tirar todas as lembranças e o sofrimento, mas de longe, abafada por todo o barulho, ela ouviu, ouviu uma canção que se sobressaía. Talvez do apartamento da vizinha. Talvez. Mas aquela melodia fez com que algo dentro dela desperta-se. Algo que estava lá a muito tempo , mas que não era sentido.

_**É sempre amor, mesmo que acabe  
Com ela aonde quer que esteja  
É sempre amor, mesmo que mude  
É sempre amor, mesmo que alguém esqueça o que passou.**_

Foram oito meses. Nenhum telefonema, da parte dela. Nenhum contado. Nenhuma palavra. Nada. Ela não se permitia. Não se permitia passar perto de onde ele morava. Não se permitia caminhar naquela rua ou entra naquele bar ao leste de Soho. E mesmo sabendo que era ele quem ligava e não dizia nada não se permitia chamar por ele, ouvir sua voz, dizer seu nome. Seria torturante de mais. Eram lembranças, lembranças que ela pretendia esquecer.

E em todo aquele tempo, naquela noite ela teria seu primeiro encontro dês do rompimento. Um cara legal do trabalho havia a convidado pra ir ao cinema e talvez, talvez, ela estivesse pronta. Afinal foram oito meses. Mas ali, aqueles malditos versos ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Desligou o chuveiro e alcançou uma das tolhas felpudas ao lado do Box. Tinham sido presentes da mãe dele e mesmo meses depois de tanto uso ainda tinham o seu cheiro. Menta e jasmim.

Caminhou ate o closet, era enorme e eles sempre riam daquilo. Antes, era metade para cada um, mas ela sempre passava do espaço destinado e então guardava suas coisas misturadas as dele. Mas era tão vazio sem a bagunça que Edward fazia, sem as coisas que ele tinha.

Vestiu-se e procurou as sapatilhas preferidas. Mas entre ela e os sapatos caros, algo mais estava lá, sempre esteve, mas Bella estava tão preocupada tentando esquecer que não os viu. Era um par de all stars pretos, velhos, sujos, apaixonantes. Puxou os tênis para perto de si e sem se importar os abraçou. Eram dele, e isso era o que importava. Tinha um historia. Uma pequena parte dela. Eles causavam o mesmo número – o pé dela era um pouco grande de mais e o dele um pouco pequeno de mais – quando Bella tinha que fazer alguma viagem longa ou queria causar sapatos mais confortáveis ou não esquecê-lo – como se fosse possível – calçava os tênis.

Ele era meio devagar então não percebia. Varias vezes ele ligou para ela perguntando se sabia onde os tênis estavam. Então ela dizia que talvez pudesse ter posto os dele achando que fosse o dela já que eles tinham igual – o que era mentira – e o mandava procurar os dela no armário. Às vezes ele procurava, às vezes não, e quando procurava desistia e calçava outro. Devia ter deixado ali achando que fossem os dela. Virou as solas pra cima e ainda estavam presentes em letras garrafais no pé direito "EDWARD".

Era engraçado como depois de tanto tempo as lembranças que ela insistia em não ver, estavam todas ali. Como diziam os verso " é sempre amor" sentindo ou não, é amor.

Mas ela tinha em encontro, e se demorasse mais com lembranças não o teria.

Quando a campainha tocou, ela já estava pronta e Jack – o encontro – estava lindo.

- Hey Jack! – ele sorria, e mostrava aquela cara de lorde que de certa forma a encantava. Ele era tão lindo. Olhos escuros, cabelos negros,corpo bonito. Ele era perfeito. Mas não para ela.

O filme era ótimo, a companhia era ótima e o resto da noite foi ótimo. Então quando Jacob a convidou pra uma bebida ela não conseguiu recusar. Estava animada de mais com a idéia de conseguir se divertir com outra pessoa de mais para recusar.

Enquanto o táxi andava calmamente pelas ruas do Soho britânico, ela percebeu há quanto tempo tinha estado ali e como tinha se privado das coisas que ela gostava por se sentir culpada por ele tela traído.

Quando o carro finalmente parou, todo o sentimento de amor próprio e alivio foi trocado por dor e saudade. Muita saudade.

Nos meros segundos que Jacob levou pra sair do táxi e abrir-lhe a porta, ela sentiu o ar escapar dos pulmões, as pernas tremerem e a cabeça girar. Não podia fazer aquilo. Mas já estava fazendo. O ser humano e teimosia são coisas inexplicáveis. Com a ajuda de Jacob desceu do táxi e olho para o letreiro em néon vermelho e lembrou – se de tudo que passou 8 meses tentando esquecer, e de como tudo aquilo tinha sido bom.

Era o fim de fevereiro, e a primavera começava a dar sinas e aquela tarde de domingo parecia mais quente que as anteriores. Bella e Edward estavam entediados de mais para ficar em casa. Pegaram os casacos e caminharam ate Soho e lá um pub lhes chamou atenção.

O néon vermelho e a gritaria lá de dentro mesmo sendo três da tarde chamou atenção dos dois fazendo com que eles entrassem.

Lá dentro todo homem, mulher, cachorro ou bêbado vestia a camisa ou usava as cores do Manchester United, que fazia o aquecimento para o jogo contra o Liverpool. Pelo menos era o que dizia no telão.

Resolveram ficar. Não tinhas nada pra fazer mesmo. Ela deixou os casacos com a garçonete e ele pediu as cervejas. Durante o jogo eles se divertiram. Riram. Beberam. Xingaram. Vibraram. Pareciam fanáticos. Pintaram o rosto de vermelho e preto e ganharam um par de camisas de um casal louco por futebol.

Com a vitória do Manchester os dois acabaram saindo do bar as quatro da manha e mesmo bêbados não se importavam, estavam felizes de mais pra se importar.

Juntos sem casacos e morrendo de frio acharam um parque no sul.

Os regadores estavam ligados e eles não tinha o que fazer a não ser tentar molhar um ao outro e a si eles caíram sobre a grama e riam como crianç tremiam o que fazia que eles rissem mais ainda.

Toda Londres poderia ouvi-los rirem e por algum tempo ele só consegui olhá-la e quando ela se calou seus olhos se encontraram.

- EU TE AMO BELLA. – ele gritou e ela gargalhou.

- Você está bêbado de mais pra amar alguém, Edward.

- Não, eu amo você Isabella Swan, como eu nunca amei ninguém. Eu quero ter filhos com você, e eu quero morar com esses filhos e você em uma grande casa colonial no subúrbio. E em algumas noites nos ligaremos os regadores e repetiríamos esse momento e eu me apaixonaria por você todos os dias mais e mais ate que nem a minha mente, nem meu corpo agüentassem e quando um de nós tiver que

Partir eu imploraria para que partíssemos juntos, pois assim nenhum de nos sentiria a falta do outro e eu agradeceria a Deus todas as noites por ter você comigo. Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen, mais que tudo no mundo.

E então eles fizeram amor. Não se importavam se poderiam ser presos ou se poderiam ficar doentes. Estavam se amando, de verdade, estavam um com o outro e aquilo era o que importava. Depois assistiram o nascer do sol juntos em silencio. Não havia nada que precisasse ser dito. Aquela foi sem duvida a melhor noite dês suas vidas. E então no outro dia ela descobriu que ele tinha dormido com a secretaria dela.

Jacob a puxou para dentro do bar e ala deixou os cascos com a garçonete que a olhou como se a conhecesse quando ela disse seu nome. Eles beberam um pouco, conversaram um pouco, riram um pouco, mas a dor parecia não ir embora. E quando já era tarde Jacob foi chamar um táxi e ela pegar os casacos.

- Isabella Swan, por favor! – ela sorriu e a ajudante mais ainda.

- Aqui! – a garota lhe entregou dois casacos, mas não o que ela usava naquela noite.

- Não são esses. – Bella sorriu devolvendo os casacos a moça.

- Não, são sim. – a ajudante mostrou a ela a etiqueta em que estava escrito seu nome.

Ela tirou os cascos do cabide e percebeu que eram os mesmos casacos de 8 meses atrás. Sorrio. E deixou que uma lagrima solitária escorresse por sua bochecha.

- Olha... – a ajudante sorrio e a olhou nos olhos – Eu não quero me intrometer na sua vida, e muito menos piorar as coisas. Mas normalmente quando alguém esquece os casacos não os procura mais, nós sempre os doamos, mas fazem 8 meses que todos os dia um moço vem aqui e pergunta se a senhorita já os buscou. Nos sempre negamos e isso faz com que ele fique pior. Eu não sei o que ele fez mas ele parece arrependido. E hoje quando ele entrou e a viu com outra pessoa eu vi o rosto dele com a expressão mais triste que eu poderia ver em alguém. – ela sorriu triste e entregou a Bella os outros dois casacos.

Ela não tinha duvidas agora. Havia uma coisa uma coisa que ela adiou por oito meses, mas que tinha que ser feita agora. Não importava como. E pela primeira vez naquele tempo todo ela tinha certeza de alguma coisa.

- Vamos? - Jacob sorria ao lado do táxi esperando por ela.

- Jacob! – ela deu a ele seu casaco e em vez de vestir um dos dois que ela segurava pos o de Edward – Você é perfeito. É incrível, bem educado, é lindo, e tudo que qualquer garota podia querer. Mas eu não quero. Não é você, acredite, é uma coisa que eu não via, uma coisas que eu não sentia, uma coisas que eu tentei esquecer. Mas não da eu não posso. Eu não te amo, e eu não vou poder te amar. Então procure alguém que possa fazer isso por você. – eles sorriram cúmplices e por mais incrível que parece ele também estava aliviado por ouvir aquelas palavras.

Eles se abraçaram e ela o beijou na bochecha e correu, correu por todo o Soho a só parou quando já esta no parque. Era o único lugar em que ela se sentiria completa. Deixou o cansaço falar mais alto e se jogou na grama, na mesma grama onde tudo tinha acontecido.

- Bella? – uma voz conhecida chamou por ela e quando ela abriu os olhos viu a única pessoa que ela queria ver. Danny. Ele estava mais magro, os cabelos mais curtos e uma expressão mais triste. Mas os olhos não mudaram. Os cabelos embaranhados ainda estavam lá e seus sorriso bobo quando estava perto dela não tinha mudado um milímetro.

- Edward! – ela sorriu e ele se deitou ao seu lado. Eles ficaram em silencio. Ninguém sabia o que dizer.

- Porque você fez aquilo comigo? - Ela perguntou. Era agora ou nunca. Não podia se arrepender.

- Porque eu tinha que provar que eu não te amava. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram e eles se olharam pela primeira vez. – Eu sei... É louco... Mas... Olha, antes de te conhecer eu era o Edward, eu pegava quem eu queria e nunca tinha me apaixonado antes. E então, você apareceu, tão linda tão especial, e eu fiquei louco. E quando eu percebi que eu te amava noventa por cento de mim queria dizer isso pra todo mundo ouvir, mas 10 por cento não queria que o Edward que cresceu comigo finalmente se comprometesse falou mais auto. E então a Alliy me deu mole, e nos transamos. E tirando por aquela vez aqui, era pra ser a melhor transa da minha vida, mas eu não senti nada, não senti nem um quinto das coisas que eu sinto quando eu estou com você. Olha – ele mostrou braço arrepiado – nos nem relamos um no outro e eu já estou assim, é como se tivesse uma manada de elefante fazendo uma revê no meu estomago. Dude, eu te amo, mas que tudo e eu nunca vou conseguir ficar sem você. E eu demorei muito pra perceber isso. Então me desculpe.

Ele se levantou e olho nos olhos dela, e seguiu seu caminho.

- EDWARD! – Ele já tinha errado uma vez ela não podia erra de novo. – Eu amo você!

E então eles perceberam que a vida não seria nada se não estivessem juntos. Não valia a pena viver se não estivessem juntos. E finalmente Bella aprendeu a perdoar. E se sentiu completa. Mais uma vez.

**Fim**

6


End file.
